


Crossed Wires

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Public Display of Affection, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: Robert is hiding something. Aaron thinks he knows what it is, he couldn't be more wrong.





	Crossed Wires

Robert typed the message quickly; wanting to get out of the house and sort everything. His fingers moved fast on the screen, arranging everything had taken weeks and it was now so close to being perfect.  
"Hey."  
He started and pressed send before shoving the phone in his pocket,  
"Hey. What?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"You okay?"  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"Yeah fine. I'll see you later."  
Aaron stared at him,  
"What's going on?"  
Robert picked up his jacket,  
"Nothing."  
"Something is. Why are you being all jumpy?"  
Robert scoffed,  
"I'm not. I'm busy."  
He straightened his collar as Aaron stared at him,  
"You free for lunch later? I feel like I haven't seen you this week."  
Robert shook his head,  
"No can do. I'm busy."  
Aaron's shoulders slumped,  
"What?"  
Robert walked over and pressed a kiss to his lips,  
"I'll see you tonight."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Whatever."  
Robert wasn't listening. He headed out of the house they'd been sharing for eight months and headed to his car. Aaron stayed leaning against the counter; his mind in overdrive and his eyes itching.

Robert grinned as soon as he saw her. He stood up and gave her a hug as she walked over to him,  
"Finally!"  
She laughed,  
"Sorry. Traffic."  
Robert gestured for her to have a seat,  
"I ordered you a wine, that okay?"  
She picked up the glass,  
"Perfect."  
They clinked their glasses and smiled at one another before taking a drink. Robert put his glass down and glanced around,  
"So...everything okay?"  
She smiled at him and reached down to her bag; pulling out a box,  
"Everything's perfect. You ready to see it?"  
Robert nodded and took the box she handed him. He took a breath before opening it to see the ring inside. A silver band with a diamond in the centre. He smiled,  
"Oh Soph....it's perfect."  
He looked at her,  
"It's perfect he's gonna love it."  
He chuckled to himself,  
"I hope he'll love it."  
"Course he will. He'll say yes."  
Robert closed the box and pocketed it,  
"Oh god I hope so."  
She took another drink,  
"So he has no idea?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"None."  
She sat back,  
"When are you gonna do it?"  
Robert sipped his beer,  
"I was thinking this weekend. We're both off so I can treat him, get him relaxed and ask him."  
She smiled warmly,  
"Aww...let me know when he says yes?"  
Robert broke into a grin,  
"Absolutely. Shall we order?"  
She grinned,  
"Yes. Starving."  
Robert smiled to himself as he read the menu; the weight of the box in his pocket sending his heart racing.

Aaron scribbled the pen on the paper again and groaned in annoyance,  
"Come on you stupid-GOD."  
He threw the pen across the room in annoyance and slumped back on his chair.  
"Whoooa. What is wrong with you today?"  
He looked over at Adam and folded his arms,  
"Nothing."  
Adam stared at him,  
"Nothing? You've been on edge for days and now you're in a foul mood."  
"Yeah? And you think bugging me with stupid questions is gonna help do you?"  
Adam held his hands up,  
"Mate. Relax...you okay?"  
Aaron clenched his jaw and rocked back and forth slightly on the chair before standing up,  
"I'm fine. I gotta get out of here."  
Adam frowned,  
"Hey?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"You gonna be okay?"  
Aaron looked at his friend and relaxed his shoulders slightly,  
"I'm just wound up. I'm fine. I promise."  
Adam nodded,  
"See me later yeah?"  
Aaron smiled briefly,  
"Yeah."  
He headed out; rubbing the back of his neck and striding over to his car to drive home.

"Vic?"  
She looked up at Aaron and sat up straight as soon as she saw his face,  
"Aaron? What's wrong?"  
He walked over to the table and gripped the back of the chair,  
"Can we talk? I...I don't know who else to talk to."  
Victoria nodded,  
"Yeah course. You okay?"  
Aaron faltered then sighed as he sat down heavily on the chair opposite,  
"I...look you gotta keep this quiet."  
Victoria frowned,  
"What is it? You're scaring me."  
Aaron swallowed, his throat hurting as he finally said the words he'd been keeping inside for the last few weeks,  
"I....I think...Robert might be cheating on me."  
His eyes blurred as he said the words, the idea now solid and his heart breaking,  
"What?"  
Aaron slumped in the seat and shrugged,  
"He's distant...jumpy. Always on the phone. I just...he's lying to me. Says he has work and I know he doesn't."  
He wiped his eyes,  
"He's cheating on me."  
Victoria swallowed and reached out to take his hands,  
"Aaron he's not cheating on you."  
He met her eye,  
"So you know about it?"  
"No. But I know him. He doesn't stop going on about how much he loves you. How happy he is. He'd never risk that. Never."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"He said the same thing about Chrissie though didn't he?"  
Victoria stopped,  
"It's different with you."  
"Is it?"  
She faltered,  
"Aaron..."  
He shook his head and sniffed,  
"I guess it was bound to happen right? Not allowed to be happy for too long right?"  
Victoria squeezed his hands,  
"Aaron..."  
He took his hands back,  
"It's fine. It's fine."  
He stood up,  
"Don't say anything to him okay?"  
"I won't....Aaron I'm so sorry."  
He nodded and left her sitting alone.

Robert took a breath and pulled the box from his pocket again; he opened it and picked up the ring; turning it in his fingers and smiling to himself. He placed it back in the box and shoved it in his pocket before checking his hair in the mirror and going inside.  
"Hey. Aaron in?"  
Chas gestured behind her and carried on talking to Paddy as Robert walked through to the back room. He opened the door and smiled at Aaron who was sitting at the table,  
"Hey you."  
Aaron looked up at him and scoffed,  
"What do you want?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Someone's moody. What's wrong?"  
Aaron glared at him and stood up; moving past him only to be stopped when Robert grabbed his arm,  
"Hey. You alright? What's happened?"  
Aaron yanked his arm back,  
"Oh like you don't know."  
"I don't...actually."  
Aaron clenched his jaw,  
"I know what you've been doing Robert."  
Robert frowned,  
"What?"  
Aaron stepped back,  
"Admit it then."  
Robert stared at him,  
"I have no idea what you're on about."  
"JUST ADMIT IT."  
"ADMIT WHAT?"  
Aaron pointed at him,  
"Admit that you've been cheating on me."  
Robert started; staring at him in shock,  
"What?!"  
Aaron turned around,  
"You...you're unbelievable."  
Robert grabbed him and turned him around; his body filling with horror as he saw the tears in Aaron's eyes,  
"Aaron I'm not cheating on you. I would never do that to you. God I love you. Why would I ever risk that? Aaron please."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Then explain it. Hmm? Where've you been? Because you've been gone for weeks. And it wasn't work. Okay? I checked."  
Robert hesitated and Aaron pushed him back,  
"You're a liar."  
He stormed off; Robert groaned and followed him,  
"Aaron? Aaron stop. Aaron?"  
They walked into the front of the pub, Chas turned around,  
"Aaron love?"  
Robert walked past after him,  
"Aaron. I'm not cheating on you."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Go on keep lying."  
He stopped and turned around,  
"Who is it huh? Another man? Another woman? Both? Go on."  
Robert groaned,  
"Aaron I'm not-for god sake listen to me."  
The pub had fallen silent and Robert was acutely aware of everyone staring at them,  
"I'm not cheating on you. I-I've been distant because...look can we go somewhere more private?"  
Aaron folded his arms,  
"No."  
Robert swallowed and rubbed his face and opened his mouth before closing it again. Aaron scoffed and moved to leave again only to have Robert grab him,  
"Fine! Fine. Shit....I wrote a thing and I don't have it so you're gonna have to just..."  
He glanced around at everyone staring at him and swallowed again. Aaron looked at him,  
"I'm waiting."  
Robert stepped closer,  
"You're right. I was hiding something, but I was hiding it because I love you so much and I wanted it to be perfect."  
He pushed a hand through his hair and glanced around again,  
"Aaron you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Ever. I am so grateful every single day that you're in my life, you're the reason I wake up in the morning and the reason I can finally be myself."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What are you-"  
"Aaron you make me feel like I can do anything. I can be anyone as long as I have you by my side, you're the only thing, the only person I care about and the only person I want to make happy. I am so sorry I ever made you doubt that for one second."  
He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the box,  
"When I'm with you I feel more loved that I could ever imagine and all I want, for the rest of my life is to make you feel that loved as well."  
Aaron's eyes were wide as he stared at the box in Robert's hands; Robert could hear the whispering from various people and he tried to block it out as he focused on Aaron.  
"Robert..."  
Robert swallowed and slowly got down on one knee, he heard someone gasp and he took a deep breath,  
"Aaron...I love the bones of you. I'm gonna love you until I die and then I'm gonna carry on loving you because you're the best person in the world. You're my world. My everything..."  
Aaron couldn't help the tears that blurred his vision as Robert opened the box,  
"Aaron Dingle...will you marry me?"  
The room was silent as Aaron stared at him until Robert raised his eyebrows,  
"So? Whatya say?"  
"Is this real?"  
Robert swallowed,  
"P-pretty real. So...will you?"  
Aaron broke into a grin,  
"Get off your knees you muppet. Of course I'll marry you."  
Robert dropped his head; laughing with relief then climbing to his feet and grabbing Aaron, he pulled him in to a kiss; wrapping his arm around his neck and smiling into it before pushing him back and punching his arm,  
"Ah! Why'd you do that?"  
Aaron jabbed a finger at him,  
"You're a flipping moron. Do you have any idea how close I was to ditching you? I nearly burnt all your stuff."  
Robert frowned,  
"Bit excessive."  
Aaron shoved him again,  
"Don't ever do that to me again okay?"  
Robert shook his head and pulled him back toward him,  
"Never again. Never again I love you."  
Aaron grinned and cupped the back of his head,  
"I love you too, you utter muppet. I love you."  
Robert smiled and kissed him again before pulling away when he realised how loud the pub had gotten. They looked around and laughed before Aaron stopped and pushed his arm,  
"Gimme my ring."  
Robert grinned and took it from the box, taking Aaron's hand and slipping it onto his finger,  
"Fits right."  
Robert entwined their fingers and kissed Aaron's hand,  
"Yeah it does."  
Aaron kissed him again; laughing as he was pulled away by his mum as people started crowding around them.

"There you are."  
Robert looked around and grinned; immediately putting his arm around Aaron and kissing the side of his head,  
"Hey...sorry just needed some air. The uh...Dingle clan were getting a bit...close."  
Aaron put his arm around Robert's waist and took his beer from him to take a swig,  
"Not changed your mind then?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Never."  
He looked at Aaron,  
"I'm sorry I made you paranoid."  
Aaron handed his beer back,  
"Yeah don't do that again."  
"Cross my heart."  
The two stood in silence for a moment until Aaron held his hand up,  
"So...diamond ring eh?"  
Robert grinned,  
"You like it?"  
"Yeah it's quite nice. For jewellery."  
Robert smiled,  
"There's more actually. The uh...the woman I got it from custom made it. Take it off. Look inside."  
Aaron frowned and pulled the ring off before looking on the inside,  
"What is that? Lines?"  
Robert cleared his throat,  
"It's a uh...sound wave. Of me. Saying I love you."  
Aaron looked from the ring to Robert and then back,  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah I uh...recorded it and she engraved it."  
Aaron looked at him then back at the ring,  
"That's...."  
Robert winced slightly,  
"Lame? Over the top?"  
Aaron looked at him and smiled gently,  
"Awesome."  
He put the ring back on his finger and ran a finger over the diamond in the centre,  
"I really do love it. Rob. I do."  
Robert smiled and moved his head to rest on Aaron's,  
"Big day huh?"  
Aaron smiled and moved around to face him,  
"Yeah...yeah big day."  
Robert pushed his hands through Aaron's hair and cupped the back of his head,  
"Aaron...you know that I'll never do that don't you? Cheat on you? You're...everything that I could possibly want. Everything I ever want."  
Aaron nodded; gripping his waist,  
"Even when I'm old? And bald?"  
Robert laughed,  
"Even if you end up the spitting image of flipping...Paddy. I'll still want you. I'll always want you."  
Aaron laughed again,  
"Really?"  
Robert grimaced,  
"Maybe I'll have a bit more trouble if you're the spitting of Paddy but I'll still want you."  
He pulled him close and smiled,  
"I flaming love you...Aaron Dingle."  
He kissed him quickly,  
"Always have...always will."  
Aaron bit his lip and wrapped an arm around Robert's neck,  
"I love you too. Robert...Dingle."  
Robert scoffed,  
"Yeah nice try. Sugden for both of us."  
Aaron sucked in a breath and stepped away,  
"Yeah this ain't gonna work."  
Robert laughed and pulled him back,  
"Don't you dare. I finally got you."  
Aaron kissed him, gripping his hips and smiling,  
"Got me, eh?"  
Robert nodded and stroked his cheek gently,  
"I got you. I'll always have you...have your back...I'll always be there for you Aaron...you'll never have to worry about anything I promise. I'll never let you feel alone...or scared...or unloved...I promise."  
Aaron smiled slowly,  
"I know."  
Robert pulled him in and kissed him again,  
"Shall we go back in?"  
Aaron gripped his shirt tightly,  
"Bit longer. Quite nice out here."  
Robert smiled and put his arm around Aaron's shoulders as they enjoyed the silence for a while longer before venturing back into the madness of their impromptu engagement party.


End file.
